vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axe Legends
Axe Legends, styled as aXe Legends, is a video-game in Video Game High School, resembling real-life video games Guitar Hero and Rocksmith. There is the full game and an arcade version. It can be assumed that Freddie Wong created the game or helped take part in creating the game, since he is featured in the arcade version and the first difficulty level is named after his own son, as no one else would know if Ted was bad at the game or not. The game can be seen throughout the series being played by Ted Wong and is the main game used in the class Rhythm Method. Difficulty Levels The difficulty levels can be seen in Episode 4 as Ted is playing the full game. The fact that the first difficulty is named "Ted" foreshadows that Ted Wong is bad at the game. *Ted *Toddler *Beginner *Easy *Medium *Hard *Expert *Impossible *Literally Impossible *Ultraextreme *Megaultraextreme AXE Legends Arcade An arcade version of AXE Legends is seen in Episode 8 in Brian's. Ted goes to play it after Ki arrives at the table, who he is still angry at for signing him up for Drift Racing. The game is also seen after Fred Ted's dad died in season 3. He beats it at the end then, at the end He says "You don't know how many times i beat this to hear him say that." Known Songs There are most likely more songs after (as well as before), but are not shown. *'France' - Paris, 1963 *'Hellanor Brozevelt' - Noobslayer *'Hellanor Brozevelt' - Hipster Holocaust *'Igloo' - Eskimo City *'InsanityX' - Raw Blood *'Ipecoc' - Vomitorioum *'The Law' - The Long Arm The Law *'LOUK' - ROFLRock Anthem *'Master K.' - Prince of Noize *'NOX' - Spank *'Np' - Chillin' Eastside *'Orange' - Flight of Bee *'OPP' - Down With It *'The Protomen' - The Will of One (chosen by Ted on Megaultraextreme) *'PXM' - Smack Daddy *'Quasar' - Lunar Explipse *'Q-Tip' - Tired of Fighting *'Razortip' - Gore *'Righteous Sam' - Smooth Operator *'Serious Ray' - Blue on Gray *'Tommygun' - Show me (Watcha Got) Trivia *The game's logo is a pun on the straight edge logo, which is styled as "aXe" (and the straight edge logo being "sXe"). Another reference to straight edge is when Ted is enticed to play the arcade version of aXe Legends by the character on the main menu screen in Episode 8. The character states that only losers do drugs, so if Ted wasn't going to play, then he might as well go off and smoke. This is a reference to the fact that living the basic straight edge lifestyle means living without drugs and alcohol. *The Protomen are seen with a song on DXM, which is chosen for the game between Brian D and The Law in the same episode. *It seems that The Law's song "The Long Arm The Law" has been included in the game. Although it doesn't state this in aXe or DXM, the song features Jumpin' Jax, which can be seen in the JV/Varsity scrimmage in Episode 5. Category:Games